One goal driving the wireless communication industry is providing consumers with increased bandwidth. The use of carrier aggregation in current generation communications provides one possible solution for achieving this goal. Carrier aggregation enables a wireless carrier to increase bandwidth by simultaneously using multiple frequencies for a single communication stream. While an increased amount of data is provided to the end user, implementing carrier aggregation is complicated by noise created at harmonic frequencies due to frequencies used for data transmission.
Mobile radio frequency (RF) chip designs (e.g., mobile RF transceivers) have migrated to deep sub-micron process nodes due to cost and power consumption considerations. The design complexity of mobile RF transceivers is further complicated by added circuit function to support communication enhancements. For example, the design complexity of these mobile RF chips is complicated by added circuit functions to support carrier aggregation. Further design challenges for mobile RF transceivers include analog/RF performance considerations, including mismatch, noise, and other performance considerations.
In practice, some issues arise with implementing mobile RF transceivers, such as those involving non-contiguous carrier aggregation (NCA). It is desirable for a wireless device to efficiently support non-contiguous carrier aggregation.